yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 039
Endgame!!, known as End of the Deathmatch!! in the Japanese version, is the thirty ninth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Dark Yugi prepares to draw his final card in his Duel against Kaiba. His only hope is to get the final piece of "Exodia", but he starts to doubt he can get it.]] Summary Kaiba now has three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and the effect of Yugi's "Swords of Revealing Light" has worn off, allowing him to attack with all three of them. The audience start to celebrate, believing that Kaiba has won. urges Yugi to draw his last card.]] Kaiba laughs and reminds Yugi that it is his turn and prompts him to draw the "last card of his life". On his next turn his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" will attack together and end Yugi's life, he adds and says that he wins. Sweat pours down Yugi's face. He looks at his Deck and looks at his hand. He has four pieces of the Forbidden One; the legs and the arms. Assuming that these are the cards Grandpa told him about, which are used to Summon "Exodia", he just needs 1 more card to Summon "Exodia". However, he doubts he can do this. He wonders what the odds of getting the five cards from a Deck of forty into his hand. He wonders if he is going to lose. From the audience, Jonouchi and Anzu try urging Yugi not to give up. Kaiba continues to hurry Yugi into drawing his card. All he's doing is delaying the inevitable, Kaiba claims, no matter what Yugi draws, it can't stand against the might of three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Yugi reaches for his Deck and Kaiba thinks "That's it! Draw the card and you can rest in peace! Rest for eternity in the blackness of death!" Yugi finds that he can't reach the Deck. Although he should be able to reach them, they seem so far away all of a sudden, he thinks. However it's not the card, he realizes, it's him; He's trying to escape to get out of drawing. His fear is making the distance longer. He looks at the dragons and feels afraid to draw the card. Yugi looks at the Deck again and sees his friends hands appear over it. The symbol of friendship that Anzu drew on their hands earlier is visible. Yugi remembers what she said earlier; If the are ever alone, they just have to think of the smiley face. He sees Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu around the cards. They tell him that they are here for him. Yugi puts his hand over the Deck, completing the face. Believing that his friends are with him, Yugi confidentially grasps the Deck. He picks up the next card, thanking his friends and saying the he won't be afraid anymore. Kaiba is surprised by Yugi's sudden change in attitude. One moment, his face was twisted in fear and now he's smiling. Kaiba wonders if Yugi has gone past fear and accepted that he's going to die. Yugi notices Kaiba's confusion and informs him that it is hope he is seeing. 's" pentagram.]] Yugi looks at the card and shows it to Kaiba, saying that his next card is "Exodia the Forbidden One". Kaiba is stunned and Yugi shows him that he has all five cards. The cards appear in front of Yugi and form a pentagram connecting them. Kaiba is surprised that the "Exodia" cards really do exist and wonders where Yugi got them from. The gigantic "Exodia" emerges from the hexagram, while Kaiba stares up in terror. With infinite ATK, "Exodia" uses its "Rage Inferno! Exodia Flame!" attack to destroy all of Kaiba's monsters and drop his Life Points to 0. Kaiba stutters that his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" "just..." Yugi says that the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" were powerful, but weak cards can sometimes join together and when they are together they can create an infinite power which can defeat any enemy. Yugi says that it is over and he wins. Featured Duels Dark Yugi vs Seto Kaiba :... continued from the previous chapter. Yugi's turn Yugi draws "Exodia the Forbidden One". Since Yugi's hand contains "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Exodia" is Summoned. "Exodia" attacks Kaiba and his monsters, destroying the monsters and dropping Kaiba's Life Points to 0. (Kaiba: 1000 → 0 Life Points) Yugi wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yugi'sUnnamed4-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Yugi's unnamed Kaiba'sUnnamed-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Kaiba's unnamed Anime adaptions First series This chapter was redone during episode 24, of the first series anime. Second series This chapter was redone during episode 1, of the second series anime. Trivia *Exodia is depicted as having Infinite ATK; despite his power being related to his Duel Winning effect, not stats.